


Double Trouble

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, HisoLeoIllu, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio has gone off to begin his studies to become a doctor, however, it’s hard to focus on your studies with a psychotic clown and a deadly assassin trying to seduce you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmaraSessh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/gifts).



> Hello again! Second time posting on here, so I'm excited! I wrote this as a happy birthday fic for my beautiful friend AmaraSessh. Her favorite pairing is HisoLeo, so I took it a step up and added Illumi to the mix as well. Originally, this was posted on Tumblr, but I decided to post it here too. This is my first Hunter x Hunter fic, so let me know how I did! 
> 
> For anyone here who was hoping for a One Punch Man fic, don't worry! While I have lost some of my hype since I got back into Bleach and AmaraSessh introduced me to Hunter x Hunter, I am still currently writing another One Punch Man fic. This one's gonna be a bit angsty though! 
> 
> I'm also planning on moving a few of my fics from FanFiction to here simply because I want my works to reach a broader audience, so look forward to those as well! 
> 
> Onto the fic! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

Leorio sighs as he opens the drawer to add the Ace of Spades to his growing collection of playing cards. Leorio angrily tosses the card onto the pile, noting how that damn clown used purple ink instead of his usual neon pink to scribble down his lewd nonsense around the edges of the card. Slamming the drawer, Leorio grumbles to himself while beginning to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. He had been getting ready to attend class when he had noticed the card laying on the floor in front of his door, as if someone had slid it into his room from under the door. He hadn’t even bothered reading it this time, the words begging and craving all he needed to see. It was always the same anyways, as it had been for the past few weeks.

Hisoka had been constantly attempting to seduce him, and he was baffled as to why. He knew far too well that the clown was creepy and prone to sexual outbursts, but this was a whole new level of disturbing. The pursuing had begun a little while after he had started school; it really made his skin crawl to know that Hisoka had tracked him down and stayed close to his university just to be closer to him. He had been walking around campus, trying to find that one building that started with an “S”, when he had caught a glimpse of bright red out of the corner of his eye. He had turned, only to see that Hisoka was perched in a nearby tree, golden eyes hungrily trailing over his body. He had watched the other lick his lips before bringing his hand up to wave at him. The entire experience sent chills down his spine, and he had run off in the opposite direction, making him five minutes late to class. Ever since that first encounter, Leorio had noticed Hisoka more often, simply hanging around campus to watch him. 

Not only did the clown stalk him though, Hisoka had had his fair share of flirting attempts as well. Even Leorio had to admit they were smooth, but he had dismissed the other entirely. Sometimes Hisoka would get clingy, walking beside him to casually slip an arm around his shoulders or to intertwine their hands. He blanched as he remembered the one time Hisoka had actually grabbed his ass. He had punched the clown square in the face for that, knocking him back. However, Hisoka had been unharmed, a smirk on his face. “You’ll have to hit me harder than that to get me riled up~,” had been Hisoka’s response, dripping with sexual intent. 

If all that wasn’t bad enough, Hisoka had also begun assaulting him with playing cards like the one he had gotten this morning. The first one had been somewhat innocent, describing how Hisoka planned to smother his lips in heated kisses, yet they had gotten increasingly more raunchy as the days went on. He had stopped reading them after the one that explained how Hisoka would take him; roughly and from behind. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but not out of disgust. This,  _ this _ , is what scared him the most. The fact that he was actually beginning to enjoy the other’s advances. 

At first, he had wanted nothing to do with Hisoka. The man was a psychotic freak, and dating him would be suicide. Hisoka could easily overpower him with his massive aura and the man’s unpredictability only added to his threatening presence. Yet, as the days had turned into weeks, Leorio found himself curious. He would never say this out loud, but Hisoka was handsome with bulging muscles and a sharp jawline; the epitome of manly. Hisoka’s way with words was charming, each compliment laced with sticky sweetness. Even his overwhelming aura was starting to become pleasant and familiar, but dammit he had studies to pursue! He had no free time to run around and play games with Hisoka. Medical school was extremely taxing, but his desire to help others and provide people with free healthcare quelled his frustrations and his curiosity. 

Leorio finished buttoning up his shirt as he walked into the kitchen which was really just three counters, one occupied by a crappy microwave and the other with a decent sink, a cheap stove in addition to a faulty refrigerator. A small, wooden table was crammed into the space deemed to be the kitchen with four chairs surrounding it. He opened up his fridge to grab the orange juice when something caught his eye. He grabbed the jug before shutting the fridge, turning around to see what was lying in the center of the table. Raising a brow, he gazed down at the large, brown box complete with a maroon ribbon. There was a small card sitting below the ribbon. He sighed as he set the jug of juice on the table. He picked up the card to unfold it. Not surprisingly, there were only two letters written on it in pristine, cursive: IZ. 

As if his luck couldn’t get any worse, the infamous Illumi Zoldyck had also begun pursuing him. Ruthless assassin and horrible, older brother, Illumi, had started chasing after him a bit after Hisoka had. And just like with Hisoka, Leorio was left completely bewildered as to why. It had been horrifying to catch those blank, black eyes piercing down at him from a rooftop. His heart had stopped, and he had been praying that Hisoka was around to talk some sense into his so-called friend. He had stood there, waiting for Illumi to do something, but as the minutes ticked on nothing happened. Illumi simply kept staring at him even as he had slowly backed away.

His first thought had been that Illumi was jealous of him seeing as Hisoka liked him. No matter what Illumi said, Leorio was positive the two of them had something going on, and now that Hisoka’s attention had been diverted from the assassin, he was pissed. This had seemed like a good theory until the next time he saw Illumi. Hisoka had decided to walk him home, sneaking touches here and there the entire way. When they had approached his dorm Hisoka had abruptly stopped his incessant chit-chat to look off to his left. 

“Hello, Illu~,” the man had chimed, and his head had snapped to his left. Sure enough, there under a streetlamp was the emotionless assassin. Hisoka’s hand, that was not gripping his own, had fluttered frantically, seeking Illumi’s attention. All the other had done was stare back with those big, dark eyes. 

This encounter had led Leorio to believe that Hisoka had gotten Illumi in on his little game. For what reason, Leorio had no idea. Perhaps, the clown was trying to get a rise out of him, or maybe he had devised some scheme where Illumi would attack him, and here would come Hisoka to save the day. He wasn’t some damsel in distress...or maybe he would be, if his opponent was Illumi Zoldyck. The next few days he had been filled with paranoia, thinking Illumi was going to jump out of the shadows, needles ready. This never happened, in fact, quite the opposite happened. 

He had been walking to his room after a long day of classes. He was just about ready to collapse on the hallway floor. He had reached his door, and he had pulled out his keys with a yawn when suddenly there was a small tap on his shoulder. Leorio had jumped out of his skin, a howl letting loose as he flailed around to see the perpetrator. He was now fully awake and alert, hearing the jingle of his keys as they had hit the floor. He was not prepared to see who he did. Illumi stood behind him, unblinking eyes boring holes into his flesh. The assassin was holding an elegant, white box with a golden bow out to him, his head tucked between his rising shoulders. He would never dare call Illumi this to his face, but in that moment, he had looked cute and innocent, words he never thought he would use to describe the other. Illumi said nothing as he held the box out. 

Leorio’s eyes moved up from the box to Illumi’s own. “F-For me?” he had stuttered out whilst pointing to himself. 

Illumi said nothing, but nodded slowly. With trembling hands, Leorio had grabbed the box on the sides, his fingers brushing over Illumi’s. Illumi let go as soon as he held the box, straightening himself out. 

He had brought the box to his chest before saying, “Thank you?” 

He swore he saw Illumi’s lips twitch, but the other was gone before he could say anything more. Leorio had stood out in the hallway in awe for several seconds. Then, he had bent down to pick up his keys, and entered his room as if nothing had happened. He had placed the box down on his kitchen table, finally noticing the small card attached to it. Cautiously, he picked it up and unfolded it. 

_ For someone as radiant as the sun. Thank you for your assistance in retrieving Killua. I hope you like white chocolate. - IZ.  _

It all clicked as he suddenly remembered what had transpired about two months back. Killua had gotten in some trouble with a notorious gang after killing one of their top men. They had managed to kidnap the young transmuter, and Leorio had been the closest to where he was last seen. Kurapika had given him the details on the gang like where to find them and what he was up against, but it really didn’t matter. It was Killua, of course, he was going to put his life on the line for the boy. He should have expected it, however, when Illumi showed up he was surprised, and the assassin seemed just as puzzled by his own appearance. Illumi’s aura had sparked dangerously, and he had quickly explained that he was only here to help Killua. They had calmed the boy’s brother, and the two of them had worked together to successfully get Killua back. He felt like he and Illumi were closer because of that experience, they had had their moments of small talk and fighting alongside the man had been intoxicating, but he never would have thought the assassin cared so much. 

He had set the card down, and opened the box revealing 20 pieces of expensive looking, white chocolate. He had chosen to rub his eyes at that moment, believing this was all some elaborate dream, or that when he opened his eyes the box wouldn’t be there. To his dismay, the box was still there, the infectious smell of chocolate filling his senses. Groaning, he thought fuck it, as he plopped one into his mouth. He deserved a treat after all his hard work, and a treat it was. The chocolate melted in his mouth, revealing a caramel inside. He had moaned at the flavor, immediately digging in for more. The box hadn’t lasted ten minutes. 

Leorio had been preoccupied with sucking the last bit of chocolate off his fingers when he thought about what else the card had said. With one hand in his mouth, he used the other to flip the card back open.  _ For someone as radiant as the sun.  _ He stared at the refined handwriting, soaking in those words, and a blush had crept up his face. There was no way. Illumi Zoldyck was not that kind of person. Yet, the words flowed across his vision the ornate box in the corner of his eyes. The only thing he could do in that moment was groan before making his way to bed. 

He placed the card back on the table, eyeing the box. He had received a box of different chocolate each week, sometimes more than that. If he didn’t know any better, he would assume Illumi was trying to make him fat because unlike Hisoka’s obscene cards, he actually enjoyed the chocolate Illumi gave him. Maybe a little too much. He untied the delicate ribbon, hands removing the box’s lid. He was met with ten pieces of gourmet, dark chocolate. He set the lid down on the table before turning around to get a cup from his overhead cabinet. He poured himself a glass of orange juice while sampling one of the chocolates. The bitter flavor combined with the soft cream in the center sent tiny sparks across his taste buds. Illumi’s chocolate always tasted divine, and it was no wonder since the assassin was so loaded. 

He sighed to himself. Just like with Hisoka, Leorio had developed an interest in Illumi. The man had the same muscles as Hisoka, but he was a bit leaner. Illumi’s long hair made him appear feminine, a word Leorio would not use to describe the other. He wanted to run his fingers through it every time he saw it. Even Illumi’s eyes, which had first unsettled him, now seemed to shine with emotion to him. His curiosity was peaked, but once again, he had studies to focus on. There was no time for play, and he was shocked to find that he was more disappointed about that than he thought. 

He shook his head as he finished his orange juice. Grabbing one last piece of chocolate, he had already eaten three more, he placed the lid back on top of the box. He set his empty cup in the sink as he made his way to his bedroom. He still had a lot more to do before he would be ready for his morning class, so all thoughts of psycho clowns and blank assassins left his mind as he walked into his bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

“I told you I should have poisoned the chocolate.” 

Hisoka sighs while glancing at Illumi who was sitting beside him, arms crossed almost pouting. They were currently situated on a bench outside of Leorio’s dorm, waiting for the man to walk out on his way to class, so that they could ambush him. 

“If you had poisoned it, he wouldn’t have eaten it. Besides, I don’t think he would appreciate it.” 

“Why wouldn’t he? He’s studying to be a doctor. He would know he had been poisoned and he could easily retrieve an antidote. It would help him identify poison and think quickly under stress,” Illumi argued, and he rolled his eyes. 

They had been chasing after Leorio for weeks, but the man continuously rejected them. They had tried everything: flirting, gifts, love letters, and even the occasional groping. However, Leorio had reacted indifferently, taking the gifts and letters, but shrugging off their compliments and touches. It was a shame. Hisoka had really thought that Leorio would have been the one, the first one to accept his feelings. He had been surprised with himself for falling for the doctor, yet the man’s determination and free spirit had won him over. He had become interested in Leorio, wanting so badly to just bend him over and- 

“Hisoka?” 

Illumi snapped him out of his downward spiraling thoughts. What had surprised him even more than his own infatuation was the assassin’s. He had tried multiple times to court Illumi, but the other was simply not responsive. Hisoka could climb in his lap and grind down on him, and Illumi would just stare at him with his owlish eyes and ask him what he was doing. So when Illumi had approached him asking for relationship advice, he had been stunned. And when he had found out that Leorio had also taken Illumi’s heart by fascinating the assassin with the light he radiated and his help in rescuing Killua, he had no qualms about sharing. 

Hisoka hummed letting Illumi know he was listening. 

“What is our plan?” 

He arched a brow while turning to face the other. “What do you mean?”

“None of our previous advances have had an affect on Leorio. What is our next plan of attack?” 

Hisoka was at a loss for words. He had no real plan. Usually, his flirting would eventually get on the person’s nerves so much that they ended up hating him. That was typically when he would move on, but Leorio didn’t hate him. In fact, the man seemed to want to seek out a relationship with the both of them, but something was holding him back. Hisoka guessed that it was probably school. His poor doctor had looked so stressed some days. He honestly needed some relief…, and then a terribly, tempting idea struck him. Their doctor required some stress relief and what was a major stress reliever? Sex. 

A smirk slid onto Hisoka’s face. “I know exactly what our next plan of attack is.”

 

* * *

 

“God, I’m so tired!” Leorio exclaimed to himself in the empty hallway as he made his way back to his room.

Today had been exhausting with two tests and a lab, however, he had finished all his work for the week. It was finally time for him to just go home and relax. He had been looking forward to this, fantasizing about sleeping in and waking up to no responsibilities. He wistfully sighed as he continued down the hallway. Once he could see his door, a powerful smell washed over him. It was warm and heavy, sprinkled with the scent of various seasonings. Was someone celebrating? He shrugged it off only slighted disappointed that he wouldn’t be enjoying what smelled like a delicious meal. He had more important things to do like collapsing on his bed. Yet, as he got closer to his door the smell intensified. He could now clearly identify the meaty aroma mixed in with the seasonings. He raised a brow as he stepped right in front of his door, the smell permeating the wood. It was coming from his room? Had someone cooked for him to celebrate his hard work? Was it that pretty blond that lived three doors down? 

He grinned wolfishly as he pulled his keys out of his pocket, images of the girl wearing an apron in his kitchen flashing through his mind. He jammed the key in the lock, busting the door open. 

“Well, if it isn’t-” 

He stopped dead in his tracks, one foot in the door, one hand on the knob. His eyes met blank, black ones, staring at him from his kitchen table. 

“Yo,” Illumi called out, lifting his hand to curtly wave at him, head tilting to his left. 

“Has our special man arrived already~?” He knew that coo. Hisoka straightened himself, and Leorio realized that the other had been bending down to grab the food out of the oven. A large pan that he knew he didn’t own was in Hisoka’s oven mitt covered hands, steam billowing from it. The aroma wafted around the room, the same scent he had smelled from outside. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

Hisoka smiled at him, eyes shutting in the process. “You’re just in time. The chicken just came out of the oven.” 

“He wouldn’t let me poison it,” Illumi chimed while still staring at him. 

He had a few options here. The first was to slam the door and run like hell. It probably wouldn’t end well seeing as the other two men were much stronger than him and faster. The second was to call campus police and have them escorted out. That probably wouldn’t work either. The third option was to simply ignore them and make his way to his bedroom to fall asleep as he had intended. Although, he certainly didn’t feel like being molested tonight. Instead of doing any of these things or thinking of some other way out, he took his key out the lock and shut the door. He set his briefcase down beside the entrance, and walked over to the table. He sat right across from Illumi. 

“What’s the occasion?” he asked curiously as his elbows slid onto the table, chin propped up with his fingers. 

He had resigned to his fate. 

Illumi hummed, head tilting even more. “No occasion really.”

“We just wanted to show you how much we love you,” Hisoka clarified while he was busy preparing their plates. 

He accepted that response. If he was being honest, he had expected something like this eventually. The two of them would grow bored of his rejections, and do something crazy. Well, here it was: breaking into his apartment and providing him a meal fit for a king. Perhaps they were trying to make him fat what with all the chocolate and now this, so that they could eat him like that old fairy tale went. It could be worse. At least he got a meal to die for, and who could pass that up? 

“Hisoka wouldn’t let me touch the food,” Illumi said out of nowhere. 

“For one, Illu, you don’t know how to cook. And two, I am not letting you slip any poison into it.” 

“As a doctor, wouldn’t it be beneficial for you to be exposed to poisons?” Illumi asked him. 

The question didn’t even faze him. “I suppose so, but I wouldn’t appreciate it.” 

Hisoka came up from behind Illumi to set a large plate in front of the assassin. “I told you, Illu~,” the magician whispered into Illumi’s ear with a chuckle. Illumi hummed. 

They sat in silence as Hisoka placed a similar plate in front of him. Spread out before him was a large portion of cooked chicken, macaroni and cheese, a small side salad, and even buttered bread. His mouth watered as he looked down at his plate. He hadn’t eaten a decent meal since he came to the university, always too busy and broke. 

He smiled up at Hisoka as the man came back to the table to hand them drinks which were put into wine glasses he also didn’t own. “Thank you, Hisoka. This smells wonderful.” 

Hisoka huffed happily before patting his head. “All for you, love.” 

The other’s hand on top of his head felt nice, Hisoka’s thumb rubbing into his scalp. When Hisoka went to pull his hand away he caught himself before he could lean back into those fingertips. What was he thinking? He blamed it on being overworked. His poor, fried brain was just trying to find some comfort. That was all. He coughed to cover up his embarrassment. 

He turned back to see Illumi still staring at him, yet it seemed like he had grown accustomed to those dead eyes. “I supplied the red wine,” Illumi told him, and for some reason he felt that the other was trying to gain his attention with that statement. Maybe it was the way those wide eyes had narrowed slightly when he thanked Hisoka. 

“Really? Red wine just for me? I’m flattered. Thank you, Illumi,” he praised the assassin, immediately noticing the way Illumi lifted his chin as if he was proud of himself. 

“It was nothing,” the other responded flatly, going back to staring. 

Hisoka finally joined them at the table, sitting next to Illumi. He smiled at the assassin. “Eat up, Illumi, so that you can grow up to be big and strong. You’re far too skinny.” 

“My slender form is an advantage to me in most of my missions, however, I will gladly partake in this meal.” And with that, Illumi grabbed his fork and knife, and started with his chicken. 

Hisoka chuckled again, sending him a mischievous look from across the table before digging in himself. Not wanting this perfect meal to go to waste, Leorio grabbed his own fork and knife to cut up his chicken. As he did so, the sweet aroma overwhelmed him. He stopped cutting to sample a piece, a soft moan coming out of him when the rich flavor hit his tongue. The seasonings really enhanced the chicken’s dull taste, leaving him wanting more. It took him no time at all to cut up the rest of it and devour it. When he glanced up he was taken aback at what he saw. Illumi’s plate was entirely clean, even his wine glass was empty, and he was once again staring at him. Leorio had only seen him take one possibly two bites. 

He noticed he was gaping, and tried to cover it up. “Was it good, Illumi?” 

“Yes, very good. I am fond of Hisoka’s cooking. It tastes different than what the butlers prepare.” 

Hisoka stuffed a bite of salad into his mouth. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Leorio rolled his shoulders, looking back down at his food to hide his amusement. Hisoka and Illumi were an odd couple, but they made it work. Their playful banter reminded him somewhat of himself and Kurapika. He smiled down at his plate before digging back in. They sat in comfortable silence for a while simply enjoying each other’s presences. Hisoka was the next one to finish as Leorio began munching on his bread, the last thing on his plate. 

“Ready for dessert~?” Hisoka chirped as he stood and began collecting everyone’s empty plates. 

“Dessert?” Leorio asked in disbelief, pausing in his eating to give Hisoka an incredulous look. 

Hisoka’s smile only widened as he turned around to set the dirty plates in the sink. They were treating him to dessert too? This was the ultimate way to relieve his stress. A good meal, and then he would be off to bed. Well fed and rested, something that had seemed like such a far-fetched thought earlier today. He finished off the bread as Hisoka sat a sundae in front of Illumi in yet another glass that was not his. Had they brought all this glassware with them? He looked over Illumi’s ice cream, plain vanilla with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and a cherry on top. Leorio supposed the assassin was fond of chocolate from how much was given to him. Then, Hisoka sat a sundae down in front of him, this one a bit different from Illumi’s. It had chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream, whipped cream, nuts, and a cherry. He licked his lips. Hisoka sat back down at the table his own sundae in hand. His was only vanilla and strawberry, whipped cream, and three cherries. 

Hisoka was beaming with delight while admiring his own dessert. Then, his head rose to look slyly at Leorio “Would you two like to see a trick?” Hisoka asked while picking up one of his cherries. 

“Not particularly,” Illumi answered monotonously for once not staring at him, but at his dessert in front of him. 

Hisoka’s tricks were usually bad news, but denying the other’s fun also seemed like a bad idea. Leorio chuckled nervously. “Why not?” 

Hisoka grinned from ear to ear before popping the cherry into his mouth. He took a few bites, and then stuck his tongue out to reveal only the stem. He held up his index finger, pulling his tongue back into his mouth. Leorio watched fascinated as the magician seemed to swirl his tongue around. The whole time Hisoka’s bright eyes were watching him, entranced by Leorio’s reaction, his audience impressed. Then, the jester opened his mouth to reveal the stem perfectly tied together. Hisoka plucked the stem from his tongue and offered it to Leorio with a smile so wide that made his eyes close. He watched those golden eyes glow and he felt heat settle on his cheeks. He took the stem from Hisoka, placing it beside his plate. 

“T-thank you?"

“You’re welcome, darling~,” Hisoka cooed at him while picking up another cherry. 

“A simple trick that anyone could do,” Illumi said, and Leorio was not surprised to see that the assassin had already devoured his entire sundae. 

“Really? Let’s see you do it then, Illumi,” Hisoka teased as he reached for his last remaining cherry. 

“I do not have a cherry.” 

“Take this one,” Hisoka said, his voice dropping lower. Leorio raised a brow as he watched Illumi turn to face the other. Hisoka pushed the cherry on to Illumi’s thin lips, Leorio mesmerized as the assassin’s mouth opened to eat the cherry out of the palm of Hisoka’s hand. Illumi continued to face Hisoka as he ate the cherry, face still emotionless. Hisoka, on the other hand, had pursued lips and since his arms were crossed, his nails were sinking into his own bicep. It looked like Illumi’s subtle display of seduction wasn’t just affecting himself. With a few bites, Illumi opened his mouth to expose his equally tied cherry stem. Just like Hisoka, Illumi took it off his tongue, and handed it to him. He took it, clearly blushing at this point. 

“Thank you, t-too?” 

“See? A cheap trick,” Illumi reaffirmed making Hisoka giggle. 

Like with dinner, they sat in another spell of comfortable silence as Hisoka and Leorio ate their sundaes. This time, however, Leorio finished first. He watched Hisoka eat, noticing how the other was taking his time with his dessert, obviously savoring the delectable taste. 

“The sundae was great too, Hisoka,” Leorio complimented feeling somewhat indebted to the magician. 

A weird twinkle blossomed in Hisoka’s golden irises as he licked the last bit of ice cream from his spoon. “Really? I’d rather taste something much sweeter~.”

“Huh?” He sputtered out stupidly as Hisoka rose from his seat. Hisoka maintained eye contact with him as he made his way over, his pupils dilating. Leorio gulped, that golden gaze greedily taking him in. “Hisoka?” he questioned, scooting his chair sideways away from the table, as if he were about to make a run for it. His mind was telling him to do just that, but the way his heart fluttered in his chest made him reconsider. The other stopped in front of him to lean down to his eye level, his hands placed on his hips. A simper rested on Hisoka’s face as one of his hands came up to grab at his chin. Leorio let him, too curious about what the magician planned to do to stop him. Hisoka’s skilled tongue swiped over his lips before he dipped his head down to lick at Leorio’s cheek. 

“Ah!” Leorio exclaimed, slightly jerking at the contact, but Hisoka’s hand held him in place. His tongue swirled lightly on his cheek, and then Hisoka’s teeth grazed his flesh playfully. He felt himself shudder, his hands turning pale from how hard he was clutching onto his knees. Hisoka licked a line on his cheek, tongue pushing back into his mouth, so that he could suck on Leorio’s flesh. Leorio’s mouth opened in a silent gasp; he felt like he was going to pop his own knees from the strain he was inflicting on himself. 

Leorio had been too engrossed in Hisoka’s ministrations to notice Illumi had stood as well, and was making his way over to the doctor. He couldn’t sit there idly ass Hisoka’s claimed their shared prize. He went up behind Leorio, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders to massage them languidly. He felt Leorio jump at his touch, but once Illumi began to knead his tired muscles, Leorio relaxed. In front of Leorio, Hisoka sucked at his cheek roughly before letting go with an audible pop. The jester hummed as he revered in the red hickey he had left on Leorio’s cheek, his other hand coming up to rub his thumb over the bruise. Illumi took this opportunity to bring his own lips to Leorio’s neck, lightly nipping on the side of it. The assassin’s hands continued to caress Leorio’s muscles as he did so. Illumi nipped his way down Leorio’s neck until he came to the juncture between the man’s neck and shoulder. Here, he let his teeth sink into the doctor's smooth skin, breaking it. Leorio groaned at the feeling. Then, Illumi removed his teeth to lick at the drops of blood rising to the surface. 

Leorio heard Hisoka chuckle as his chin was finally released. He slumped back in his chair, reveling in Illumi’s soft hands that were still rubbing his shoulders. He gaped up at Hisoka, completely overwhelmed. A heat had settled over him, and he was desperate to have their mouths back on him. His bubbling curiosity had been peaked, and he wanted more of what they were giving. He forgot his studies in this moment, he had nothing to do tonight anyways, consumed by lewd thoughts of the two men in his room. He tried to rationalize his behavior to himself. Sex was a great stress reliever, and he did deserve the break. His head was swimming, thoughts sluggish as lust overpowered him. He just wanted them to continue what they had so eagerly started.  

“So, Dr. Leorio, would you care to join us tonight?” Hisoka said huskily, eyes briefly glancing down at his figure. 

Without a second thought, Leorio nodded his head, and just like that they were devouring him. Hisoka’s hands came back up to grab his cheeks, pulling his face in close to press their lips together Illumi’s hands rolled his shoulders, and then they were roaming further down his body. Illumi wrapped his hands around Leorio’s chest, giving him a tight squeeze to feel his pectoral muscles. Meanwhile, Hisoka was licking and prodding at his lips hungrily, impatiently. He gave into the magician’s desires, opening his mouth to allow that hot tongue to slip inside. Immediately, Hisoka was using his tongue to map his mouth, delving into every nook and cranny. Leorio leaned his head back, some of Illumi’s hair cascading over his face, to allow Hisoka to plunge his tongue in even deeper. Illumi’s hands brushed over his abdomen, teasing the skin there, yet his intent was obvious as his hands continued south. Leorio breathed in hard through his nose as Hisoka’s tongue tapped lightly at the back of his throat, his own tongue lying still to let the man in front of him have his way with him. Roaming hands slid down to his hips, squeezing there too before rubbing soothing circles into the bone. As Hisoka roughly attacked his mouth, Illumi pressed soft kisses to his forehead. Done with his hips, Illumi slid his hands down even further to his thighs. He vaguely felt Illumi massaging him there as well, but his vision was dancing with black dots, seeing as Hisoka was stealing his oxygen. The sensation of Hisoka’s tongue on the back of his throat was intoxicating, but he needed to breathe. He was about to push the other away when he felt Illumi grip the underside of his thighs. Illumi lifted him up slowly, giving Hisoka a moment to realize he needed to end their make-out. Before pulling away, Hisoka shoved his tongue down Leorio’s throat making the doctor cough when his lips were finally released. 

Hisoka took a second to admire his handiwork as Illumi lifted their doctor into his arms. Leorio was panting, practically gasping for breath, eyes wide with need. His glasses were askew, cheeks dusted with pink, and lips already red and swollen to match the mark on his cheek and neck. Hisoka grinned feeling his own need pulse.

Illumi leaned Leorio’s back on his chest, carrying the other by his thighs. Hisoka walked over and took Leorio by the hand. “Come, love~. Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Hisoka sung, pulling gently on his hand. 

Hisoka lead them down the hall while Illumi carried him. He felt his heart skip a beat. This was really happening. He had two handsome, strong men completely enraptured with him, and they were about to fuck him. He was feeling a bit nervous at the thought, something that must have shown on his face because Hisoka began rubbing his fingers while Illumi peppered his hair with kisses. The gentle caresses eased his anxieties for the moment as he relaxed in the assassin’s arms. Hisoka opened the bedroom door for them, staying to the side to close it when Illumi  walked in with him. 

The clown led them over to the bed, a stupidly goofy grin plastered on his face as he turned to face Leorio. “Are you ready, darling~? I know I’m not speaking for myself when I say that we want you to enjoy this too.” Hisoka had felt the nervousness ripple Leorio’s aura, and although he had been waiting for this for what seemed like an eternity, he did not want to take it forcibly. If they were going to do this, it was going to be consensual and worthy of the term love-making. 

Leorio took a second to think it over. He was nervous, yet his body was telling him to go through with it. He ignored his mind which was helpfully supplying him with various cons of this situation in order to listen to what his heart wanted. For too long, he had followed his mind, letting opportunities slip out of his grasp because of trivial things, but this was too good to pass up. 

He swallowed to regain his voice. “Yes. I’m ready.” 

Hisoka’s innocent grin spread across his face morphing into something predatory. He stepped out of the way, letting Illumi move to the side of the bed. Illumi turned around so his back was facing the bed before sitting down, and moving to the center of the bed, Leorio still in his arms. The assassin turned him around, letting Leorio straddle his hips. Illumi then laid down so that his head was toward the foot of the bed. The dipping of the mattress alerted Leorio to Hisoka’s presence, but Illumi began kissing his thighs, effectively distracting him. 

“Turn around,” Illumi instructed in a baritone voice, sending shivers down Leorio’s spine. He complied to the assassin’s request as Hisoka came up to place his hands on Leorio’s sides. 

Illumi’s hands grabbed onto the waistband of his pants as Hisoka’s hands began unbuttoning his shirt. As Hisoka popped each button open, he would lean down to kiss his way up Leorio’s chest. Leorio arched into the touch while Illumi teasingly pulled his pants down. Once the last button was open Hisoka pushed both his jacket and shirt off in one swift move, throwing his clothes to the side. Then, Hisoka continued his assault on his chest as Illumi managed to pull his pants down to his knees. The man he was sitting on top of raised his knees, bringing Leorio up with him, allowing Illumi to take his pants completely off. He tossed them in the direction Hisoka had flung his other clothes. Said magician stopped his kisses, and he felt two pairs of hands grab at his boxers to pull them down at the same time. Leorio sighed as his growing erection met cool air. His boxers were thrown to the side as well, and he watched Hisoka pull his own shirt off, revealing a well defined chest. Leorio felt his mouth go dry as a smirk appeared on Hisoka’s face. The jester always enjoyed an audience. Hisoka’s fingers lightly pinched at his pants, pulling them down slowly, enticing Leorio with a peek of his large hips when suddenly Leorio was turned to face Illumi. 

Big, black eyes gazed up at him, and he swore he could see lust swirling in them despite their murky depths. Illumi’s hands reached up to grab his own, placing his palms on the assassin’s chest. Then, Illumi let go of him, still staring up at him. Leorio was confused at first until he realized that Illumi was still fully clothed. Quickly, Leorio began to push Illumi’s own jacket off, leaving it lying underneath the man as he pulled Illumi’s undershirt up. Leorio jolted when he felt Hisoka’s hands brush against his thighs, but then they were gone. He felt Illumi pull his legs up, and realized that Hisoka was helping him undress the assassin. Once Illumi was naked, they flung his clothes over to where Leorio was sure there was a growing pile. In his current position of straddling Illumi, he couldn’t admire much. His eyes roamed over Illumi’s porcelain skin, drinking in the assassin’s taut muscles. He couldn’t see Illumi’s dick, but he could feel it pressing against his thighs, long, but not wide. Illumi brought his hands up to rub up and down Leorio’s sides, soft hands cooling his heated skin. 

“Turn around,” Illumi commanded once more, and he listened. 

He was met face to face with Hisoka whose body he could shamelessly drool over. While Illumi was slender and long, Hisoka was big and stout. His chest was a lot bigger than Illumi’s, the magician’s hips almost as big as his own head. Rippling muscles lead down to curvy thighs. Hisoka’s own fully erect member was of average length, but he was thick, girth making up for the size. His ogling was interrupted when he felt Illumi’s hands on his hips, bringing his backside closer to the assassin’s face. 

Leorio’s face heated up, turning a bright red. “I-Illumi?” 

The assassin said nothing simply getting them into position. Hisoka moved closer to him to stroke his hair. “Illumi will take care of you while you take care of him, and I’ll prepare you the entire time,” Hisoka explained gleefully, bringing his hand up about to cover it in his saliva to use as lubricant. 

“Wait, wait!” Leorio cried out right as Illumi was bringing his head up. “For one, saliva isn’t a good enough lubricant for anal sex. But secondly, it’s just unsanitary. There’s lube and condoms in the drawer,” Leorio scolded while pointing towards the nightstand next to the bed. 

Hisoka purred at him. “Talk dirty to me, doctor~,” he whispered sexily before crawling to the other side of the bed. He opened the drawer, shuffled a few papers around, and found the lube and condoms. He grabbed the bottle and two condoms, then shut the drawer. Hisoka crawled to where he was in front of Illumi and facing Leorio’s ass. He set the condoms down to pop open the bottle of lube. 

While squeezing some out onto his fingers, Illumi spread Leorio’s thighs getting a full view of the doctor’s raging hard-on. Leorio took a deep breath in, and remained calm when he felt Illumi tentatively lick the underside of his dick. He exhaled hard, and glanced down at the assassin’s own member below him. The tip was already leaking out some pre-cum, so he decided to lick that up first. His licks were quick and precise, teasing Illumi’s head. Meanwhile, Hisoka had covered four of his fingers in lube, his hips twitching at the sight before him. Leorio’s ass spread out just for him, and he even got to watch Illumi please their doctor too. This was one of the best ideas he had ever had. A shiver racked his spine as he leaned forward to use his dry hand to to pull Leorio’s left cheek apart from the other one. He was met with the doctor’s puckered entrance, and he lightly brushed his thumb over it, feeling the quake of Leorio’s aura. Hisoka licked his lips, and then brought his slimy index finger up. 

After licking Illumi’s cock clean of the pre-cum, Leorio used one of his hands to lightly cup Illumi’s balls, rolling them around in his hand. He massaged them while slowly licking along Illumi’s shaft. Illumi saw that Hisoka was getting ready to enter Leorio, so he opened his mouth to take in Leorio’s reddened head. Once Illumi’s lips were wrapped around Leorio’s head, Leorio let out a soft moan. The doctor squeezed Illumi’s balls, and followed Illumi’s lead by taking the assassin’s own head in his mouth. While both of their mouths were occupied, Hisoka took the opportunity to rub his lubed finger against Leorio’s entrance. Being a doctor, Leorio knew what was to come, and focused on the task at hand in order to relax his muscles. He swirled his tongue around Illumi’s head, and attempted to take in a bit more of Illumi’s impressive, curved length. The magician easily slipped the tip of his finger past Leorio’s ring of tight muscles, wiggling his finger around to have it completely consumed by that snug heat. After a few seconds, Hisoka’s finger slid in all the way to the knuckle. Feeling playful, Hisoka lazily curled his finger within Leorio, loving the sound of the man’s choked moans. 

The sounds Leorio was making sent vibrations spiraling down Illumi’s member, and it took all of his strength not to snap his hips up to get Leorio to deepthroat him. Instead, Illumi decided to give Leorio that pleasure. Illumi fully relaxed his throat before gradually lifting his head up to take in all of Leorio’s cock. Leorio moaned again, more vibrations down his own erection, while pressing his hips down and back to feel both the back of Illumi’s throat and Hisoka’s finger in his ass. Leorio made it a little more than halfway down Illumi’s dick, and realized he couldn’t take in anymore. His mouth was so full, and he had a terrible gag reflex. He had honestly surprised himself seeing as he got this far. He wanted Illumi to feel good too, however, so he brought his left hand up to grab the rest of Illumi’s length. He stroked what couldn’t fit into his mouth while beginning to bob his head. 

Hisoka’s own erection was straining with need, a drop of pre-cum sitting on his head like a pearl. He pulled his index finger out, and then pushed it back in gently, watching as Leorio’s ass sucks him up greedily. He hums at the sight, repeating this action a few times before deeming Leorio ready. He presses a second finger to Leorio’s entrance, gingerly slipping it in next to his other finger. Hisoka is amazed at how relaxed Leorio is, but then dismisses the thought. The man was a doctor after all. He gets both of his fingers in knuckle-deep, then begins scissoring them to stretch Leorio out. He has half a mind to touch himself with his unused hand as he does so, but opts to instead run his fingers through his own hair, distracting him from his aching need. While stretching, Hisoka also pumps his fingers in and out of the pliant doctor, angling them slightly trying to find that bundle of nerves that will make Leorio scream. He pulls his fingers out to the tips, angles them upwards, and then shoves them back in, hitting Leorio’s prostate dead center. He hears the muffled scream Leorio lets out, sees the curling of his toes, feels how his ass pushes back onto his fingers. Hisoka lets out his own deep moan, neglected member begging to be touched. The fingers in his hair dig into his scalp to keep him from touching himself. 

The scream Leorio made around Illumi’s cock made him shiver, but he was nowhere near close. The both of them had established a steady, slow rhythm to make sure neither of them cummed just yet. It was working splendidly, keeping Leorio busy while Hisoka prepared him for what was to come. Illumi could see Hisoka’s own fully erect dick, pre-cum dripping off of it. It seems that while coming up with his ingenious plan, he had forgotten that he would be left out to dry. Illumi rolls his eyes, and tells himself he’s only doing this so the other doesn’t prematurely ejeculate. Illumi brings one of his hands up and back to grab at Hisoka’s need. The magician lets out a yelp at the contact, but it quickly dissolves into a moan as Illumi strokes him, carefully twisting the head in just the right way as to not send Hisoka over the edge. 

Hisoka’s panting as he pumps his two fingers in Leorio. Illumi was kind enough to offer his assistance and the other’s cold palm on his burning flesh felt entirely too good. He rams into Leorio’s prostate once more, and then lines up his third finger with Leorio’s entrance. He knows this one is going to burn no matter what, so he eases it in slowly, waiting for the other to tense up. It doesn’t happen. Leorio can feel the burn as Hisoka’s fingers stretch out his hole, but he loses himself in stroking Illumi and lightly sucking on his head. He knows tensing up will only make things worse for himself. Hisoka manages to get the third finger in and freezes, allowing the doctor time to adjust. He rocks his hips into Illumi’s fist, desperately wanting some friction. He can feel Illumi’s glare from below, and almost whimpers when the other’s hand stops pumping him entirely. Illumi brushes his tongue over Leorio’s slit as he stops his ministrations on Hisoka. He was not going to let the other cum. If he did, Illumi was going to make him take both Leorio and himself at the same time without any preparation. He hoped the magician got the message. 

Quickly growing bored now that Illumi has stopped stroking him, Hisoka begins to slip his fingers out of Leorio’s stretched entrance. He gets them out to the tip, and does what he did before; he slams them back in, hitting Leorio’s prostate. Leorio has the same reaction, a silenced scream, but this time he eagerly pushes back on Hisoka’s digits. Leorio’s eyes are rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. The faint burn of being stretched felt so good mixed with the sensation of having his prostate rammed into. He wants more, and continues pushing back onto Hisoka’s fingers as the jester pumps them in and out of him. Hisoka is so lost in making Leorio feel good that his hips have stopped rocking, and he doesn’t notice when Illumi begins stroking him again. 

After a few more pumps, Hisoka lines up his final finger underneath the rest of them. Leorio feels it rub at the bottom of his stretched entrance, bracing himself for what’s to come. Hisoka manages to wiggle the tip in, and stops there, knowing how much it hurt. He’s proud of Leorio though because the man has still yet to tense up. Leorio bobs his head a little faster on Illumi’s dick to keep himself from clamping down on the fingers inside him. There are tears in the corners of his eyes, the burn overwhelming. He feels himself going a little limp in Illumi’s mouth. The assassin notices as well, and begins to suck harder on his cock to keep him erect. Hisoka decides this is all or nothing, and pushes his fourth finger in deeper, not stopping until it’s fully sheathed inside Leorio. He hears the whimper Leorio makes. Only the tips of his fingers are touching the man’s prostate, so he uses his nails to lightly scratch it, getting the exact reaction he wanted. Leorio bucks his hips, ass pushing back on his digits once more. Hisoka grins while pumping in his four fingers, nailing Leorio’s bundle of nerves each time. Leorio is moaning loudly around Illumi’s dick, and Hisoka knows it’s time. 

The magician looks down at Illumi and nods his head once. Said assassin releases Hisoka’s length, Hisoka playfully whimpering at the loss. Illumi gives Leorio’s cock a hard suck before taking his mouth off the other. Leorio follows suit, releasing Illumi’s member with a pop. Hisoka spreads one of Leorio’s cheeks with his unused hand, and carefully pulls out his fingers. Once out, Hisoka admires Leorio’s quivering entrance for just a moment before Illumi gently pushes Leorio off of him. Illumi sits up, and Hisoka moves to sit across from him, Leorio in the middle. Hisoka tosses Illumi one of the condoms he had grabbed earlier. While the two of them get ready, Leorio is left to muse over what is to come. He knows what they’re planning. The only reason Hisoka would stretch him out that much was if they were both going to take him at the same time. Leorio shivers in excitement. His first time was going to be something to remember for sure. 

Illumi grips Leorio’s wrist, pulling the man back onto his lap, so that Leorio’s back is pressed against the assassin’s chest. Leorio is facing a smiling Hisoka who leans in to peck at Leorio’s swollen lips. Illumi kisses the back of his ear. 

“Last chance,” Hisoka whispers, “Are you ready?” 

There’s no hesitation. “Definitely.” 

Illumi goes first after placing another chaste kiss to the nape of his neck. He lifts Leorio up by his thighs again, and positions the tip of his cock with Leorio’s entrance. Leorio leans his head back onto Illumi’s shoulder as the other begins easing into Leorio. Illumi’s head slips in, and Leorio’s mouth opens in a silent gasp. Hisoka takes it upon himself to distract Leorio by pinching and pulling the doctor’s budding nipples. Illumi continues to let Leorio sink down onto him until he’s completely sheathed within him. Hisoka lets some saliva collect on the tip of his tongue, and then dives down to suck on Leorio’s chest. It takes every ounce of willpower Illumi has not to start frantically thrusting his hips. Leorio is so hot and slick, his insides clamping down on Illumi’s dick. Illumi flicks Leorio’s earlobe with his own tongue to keep himself from hurting the other. Hisoka bites down on the nipple in his mouth making Leorio cry out, hips slightly jerking. Illumi’s dick rubs against Leorio’s tender insides and his face scrunches up at the pleasure. 

Hisoka pulls away from Leorio’s chest seeing as Illumi is fully situated in Leorio. He grabs the back of Leorio’s knees, pulling them up to himself some room. He sees Illumi’s cock being deliciously engulfed by Leorio, and can’t help the low moan that escapes him. He pushes his own cock up to Leorio’s entrance, bumping into Illumi’s which causes the assassin to hiss. Hisoka prods lightly at Leorio’s already full hole, testing the waters so to speak. He knows this is going to hurt like hell, and he doesn’t want to prolong it anymore than he has to. Illumi glances at him fully aware of what he intends to do. Illumi grabs Leorio’s hips, keeping them pinned down. He takes in a deep breath, and then crashes his lips onto Leorio’s while slamming up into the doctor. By doing this, Hisoka is able to swallow Leorio’s scream while he squeezes in. Illumi’s hands keep Leorio from moving away, and finally they are both inside their doctor. 

It’s a tight fit, but that’s the beauty of it. They can all feel each other at once; it’s almost like their very heartbeats are in sync. Hisoka notices the tears streaming down Leorio’s face. He’s quick to rub them away, and kiss the man wherever he can. He can feel Illumi shifting around to do the same to Leorio’s back. They stay like this for a moment, letting the pain wash over Leorio. It’s the least they can do considering they’re the reason he’s suffering. The tears eventually stop, and they feel Leorio squirm a bit. Leorio’s jostling makes both of their dicks rub together and along his walls. They hear Leorio hiss in pain, and Hisoka digs his nails into Illumi’s creamy leg to keep from moving. Illumi stares at him blankly, but the slight twitch of the assassin’s lips is enough for Hisoka to know he’s trying his damndest not to move either. Leorio sighs deeply, and then pushes down onto them a bit more, and it’s at this moment that chaos breaks loose. 

Both of their lengths bump Leorio’s prostate at the same time causing Leorio to see stars in his vision. The doctor lets out a howl of pleasure, and they know it’s now or never. Hisoka and Illumi share a nod, and then thrust up together, ramming into Leorio’s prostate. Leorio spasms on top of them, head lolling back into Illumi’s shoulder as he lets out another scream. Hisoka is moaning low in his throat while Illumi bites his lip at how good it feels. They start a steady rhythm of thrusting up into Leorio, hips crashing together as their pace increases. Leorio’s so overwhelmed he can’t form words, the only sounds coming from him being moans or screams. They can all feel the pressure building, heat coiling in their stomachs. They’re all about to be sent over the edge, so their wild pace becomes frantic and desperate. The rhythm they had is lost; now they’re just blinding snapping their hips up trying to feel more of that heat and friction. Hisoka joins Leorio in his screaming, and Illumi finally ends his silence as he gutturally groans. With a final thrust, Leorio’s cumming with a shout, hot cum splattering all over his and Hisoka’s chest. Leorio’s release causes his walls to tighten even more, and Hisoka’s the next one to cum as he pushes his hips up and remains like that while filling his condom. Illumi is the last one to climax, and it takes him more than a couple thrusts, but eventually he’s cumming too. 

All at once, their bodies give out, sinking down into the mattress. They’re all covered in a sheen of sweat and panting, trying to fill empty lungs. Leorio groans shifting on their laps. The pleasure is all gone, and he’s left with a stinging pain. He wants them out of him now. Hisoka and Illumi hear his message loud and clear. Illumi pulls out first, Leorio jerking at the loss. Then, Hisoka pulls out and he wishes they had stayed in. His entrance has been stretched out so far that it stays like that even though they’ve both pulled out. Leorio clutches at his head, feeling a headache coming on, and he falls off their laps and onto the bed. He’s grateful for the fact that he lands on his pillow. 

They all remain still for a second, attempting to catch their breath. Then, Hisoka and Illumi lay down on either side of Leorio. Illumi was kind enough to grab the blanket on the way up, and he slings it over them. They wrap their arms around Leorio, keeping him safe between them. 

Hisoka nuzzles Leorio’s side, and then chuckles. “Wasn’t that so much fun? We should invite Chrollo next time~.” 

Simultaneously, both Leorio and Illumi say, “No!” only further amusing the magician. 

Leorio sighs, forgetting about the pain for a moment to revel in the warmth he’s being provided. He feels his eyes slipping shut, but he has to make one thing clear before he passes out.

“You both better be gone in the morning. I can’t be doing this all the time. Today was special.” 

They both agree to Leorio’s terms, but they’re both equally excited for next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the smut fest! Seriously, I did not mean for this to be 9,000+ words, but I'm sure AmaraSessh appreciates it! Again, let me know how I did. This is my first time writing these characters, so any positive feedback helps! I hope to write more for HXH in the future. I'm actually going to be participating in Hunter X Prompt on Tumblr, so be sure to check that out. You can participate too! I'll probably upload those fics here too though, so no pressure! 
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something! 
> 
> As I stated earlier, I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
